Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights
Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights is a series by Brywarrior. It was started on the 16th of March, 2015. BMK logo.png Overview This series is a sequel to Gundalian Invaders. It happens in an alternate timeline. In this timeline, Drago said he didn't want Code Eve's power, so she said she would give it to another deserving Bakugan, so then they returned home. Then Marucho upgraded Bakugan Interspace to become Infinity Interspace. Bryce's team comes to Interspace and begin battling. Introduction Scene Episodes 1-5 Full Intro (Shows random scenes from Gundalian Invaders) (Dan): It's been over a year since the battle for Neathia and the sacred orb. (Shows Infinity Interspace) Once we returned to Earth, Marucho built up Infinity Interspace, and it's user lists exploded. (Shows Battle scenes) Hundreds of new players form all over the world have come to show off their battling skills. (Shows the Knights battling) The most obvious noobs are the Mechtanium Knights, and their not messin' around. They each bring a good fight to the arena, and their ranking is skyrocketing. (Shows the Brawlers and Knights facing off) But they still haven't beaten me and Drago, so we're just waiting for the chance to take them down. Short Intro (Shows random scenes from Gundalian Invaders) (Dan): It's been over a year since the battle for Neathia and the sacred orb. (Shows Infinity Interspace) Once we returned to Earth, Marucho built up Infinity Interspace, and it's user lists exploded. (Shows the Knights battling) The most obvious noobs are the Mechtanium Knights, and their not messin' around. (Shows the Brawlers and Knights facing off) But they still haven't beaten me and Drago, so we're just waiting for the chance to take them down. Episodes 6-Present Full Intro (Shows scenes from the first four episodes) (Dan): After the Knights came to Bakugan Interspace, a little rivalry began between our teams. (Shows Knights winning each of their battles against the Brawlers) They were able to beat every Brawler they faced, but not only that. (Shows Alice and Phantom's battle) Alice battled for the first time in a long time and nearly beat the hooded brawler, Phantom Rider. (Shows Wiseman and his team appearing and attacking) It didn't take long for a sinister masked man who calls himself "Wiseman" to show up and start to wreck everything. He and his lackies, Anubias and Sellon, attacked Bakugan Interspace, but were forced out by Bryce and his Mechtogan, Slynix (Shows Bryce and Wiseman's battle, ending with Slynix defeating Helios). Now Bryce and Helios are scared that they might not be able to control him while also fighting off Wiseman's army of Chaos Bakugan. Looks like this is a danger none of us have faced before, but we're in it to win it! Short Intro (Shows scenes from the first four episodes) (Dan): After the Knights came to Bakugan Interspace, a little rivalry began between our teams, but not only that. (Shows Alice and Phantom's battle) Alice battled for the first time in a long time and nearly beat the hooded brawler, Phantom Rider. (Shows Wiseman and his team appearing and attacking) It didn't take long for a sinister masked man who calls himself "Wiseman" to show up and start to wreck everything, but were forced out by Bryce and his Mechtogan, Slynix (Shows Bryce and Wiseman's battle, ending with Slynix defeating Helios). Looks like this is a danger none of us have faced before, but we're in it to win it! Theme Song Plays Just a Little Faster and shows scenes from the show. It stops after the first chorus, and only plays the last half of the intro music. Fans * ''Ace Grit'' Characters Heroes: Mechtanium Knights: *Bryce Bowman: Aquos Battler *Sean Dwyer: Haos Battler *Caleb Young: Subterra Battler *Ellie Gwynn: Pyrus Battler *Liam Gwynn: Ventus Battler Battle Brawlers: *Dan Kuso: Pyrus Battle Brawler (Leader of the Battle Brawlers) *Runo Misaki: Haos Battle Brawler *Marucho Marukura: Aquos Battle Brawler *Julie Makimoto: Subterra Battle Brawler *Shun Kazami: Ventus Battle Brawler *Alice Gehabich: Darkus Battle Brawler Others: *Phantom Rider: Darkus Lone Brawler Villains: Doom Beings: *Wiseman: Darkus Battler *Anubias: No main Attribute *Sellon: No main Attribute Episodes Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights/Episodes Season 1|Season One Gallery Bryce Bowman.png|Bryce Bowman Sean Dwyer.png|Sean Dwyer Caleb Young.png|Caleb Young Liam Gwynn.png|Liam Gwynn Ellie Gwynn.png|Ellie Gwynn Dan Kuso.png|Dan Kuso Marucho Marukura.png|Marucho Marukura Shun Kazami.png|Shun Kazami Runo Misaki.png|Runo Misaki Julie Makimoto.png|Julie Makimoto Alice Gehabich.png|Alice Gehabich Phantom Rider.png|Phantom Rider Wiseman.png|Wiseman Sellon.png|Sellon Anubias.png|Anubias Helios Ball.png|Helios' Ball Form Aranaut Ball.png|Aranaut's Ball Form Linehalt Ball.png|Linehalt's Ball Form Hawktor Ball.png|Hawktor's Ball Form Bolcanon Ball.png|Bolcanon's Ball Form Drago Ball.png|Drago's Ball Form Preyas Ball.png|Preyas' Ball Form Angelo Ball.png|Angelo's Ball Form Diablo Ball.png|Diablo's Ball Form Ingram Ball.png|Ingram's Ball Form Tigrerra Ball.png|Tigrerra's Ball Form Gorem Ball.png|Gorem's Ball Form Hydranoid Ball.png|Hydranoid's Ball Form Arboa Ball.png|Arboa's Ball Form Betadron Ball.png|Betadron's Ball Form Helios Stand.png|Helios in Bakugan Form Aranaut Stand.png|Aranaut in Bakugan Form Linehalt Stand.png|Linehalt in Bakugan Form Hawktor Stand.png|Hawktor in Bakugan Form Bolcanon Stand.png|Bolcanon in Bakugan Form Drago Stand.png|Drago in Bakugan Form Preyas Stand.png|Preyas in Bakugan Form Angelo Stand.png|Angelo in Bakugan Form Diablo Stand.png|Diablo in Bakugan Form Ingram Stand.png|Ingram in Bakugan Form Tigrerra Stand.png|Tigrerra in Bakugan Form Gorem Stand.png|Gorem in Bakugan Form Hydranoid Stand.png|Hydranoid in Bakugan Form Arboa Stand.png|Arboa in Bakugan Form Betadron Stand.png|Betadron in Bakugan Form Trivia *The Battling style is based more off of Gundalian Invaders than anything else. *This series is meant to replace Mechtanium Surge and fix a lot of the plot holes and stupid stuff that happened during it. **Major plot differences prior to the series beginning can be found here. *Although this series is based off of Mechtanium Surge, G-Power is kept up with during battles.